


I Used to Have You

by hyunsungyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Prince!Jisung, Unrequited Love, prince!changbin, prince!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsungyes/pseuds/hyunsungyes
Summary: Changbin is not used to not knowing; he is well-versed in politics and history and hand to hand combat. Even the stories he had read always go one way: a mutual understanding, a reciprocity of feelings, a happy ending. But there is nothing in his lessons that tells him how to deal with this.His best friend is in love with him.And he doesn’t love him back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: SKZ Jukebox Fest Round One





	I Used to Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for SKZ Jukebox Fest, inspired by Lauv's Bracelet! It's way to long but please give it a chance :))
> 
> Enjoy ♡

"Hi, Changbin!"

Changbin, at eight years old, prides himself in the fact that he’s bright and alert; more so than most children his age. But the voice startles him, making him yelp and fall off his chair. Everybody in the palace knows he _does not_ like surprises. After a failed birthday morning surprise a few years ago, everyone-- even his parents and his older sister-- knew not to barge into his bedroom. They always knock.

Pulling himself up, he glares at the disturbance. Standing by the large window is a boy no taller than himself, introduced to him earlier that day as Prince Jisung, one of the twin sons of the Han Kingdom. Younger than him by a year, he recalls. Changbin had barely spared him a glance then, but now the boy can't help but draw attention, all four feet of him smiling widely despite the dirt smearing his white suit and the fact that he had obviously just climbed in through the window.

"What are you doing in my quarters? Have you not been taught some manners? Do you not know how to knock? Do you not know what a _door_ is?" Changbin is yelling, even though he knows it's not right for a royal to raise his voice.

"Hey hey, Changbin, chill-"

"It's _Prince_ Changbin."

"Alright, _Prince Changbin_ ." There's definitely sarcasm in there, but Changbin doesn't get to call him out before the boy is talking again. "Felix said you're mean and I can't be friends with you. Well _I_ don't think so."

That does not explain anything at all. The situation is so absurd, but that seems to elude the boy. There is a lot to unpack here, but Changbin goes for, “Did you climb in through the _tree_?”

“Yes.” Jisung is looking at him as if daring him to say more. But he's so tiny and not at all intimidating to Changbin that it just makes him look like an angry squirrel. That's not a diplomatic thing to say, though, so he keeps it to himself.

Instead, he summons the grace and poise his tutor taught him for handling minor inconveniences. "Well then, I refuse to be friends with you. You are small and you do not have manners. You will not make a good ally at all."

To his surprise, Jisung only laughs at him. Instead, he throws himself on Changbin's bed, uncaring of the dirt he's smearing on the clean sheets. "You're so cute when you act all big and bossy."

Cute was not at all what Changbin was going for, and he was ready to prove himself, making himself appear tall and regal like he was taught for intimidating people. Jisung remains unfazed, patting the spot next to him. "Come sit with me, I have something for you."

Despite his growing dislike of the other prince, Changbin moves closer to see what the boy pulled out from his pocket. It's a cinnamon roll, one usually served by their cooks during tea time. But it's way too early for tea time, and Jisung shouldn't be carrying one in his pocket. Unless he stole it. And stealing is _bad_.

He says as much to Jisung, not hiding the accusatory tone. But the other boy just giggles as he tears the roll in two and hands one to Changbin. "I didn't steal it. I asked _nicely_ and the lady in the kitchen gave it to me."

"Why were you in the kitchen?"

"You ask too many questions. Stop being uncool. Just eat it, it's really good while it's hot." Changbin doesn't miss the fact that Jisung is talking while chewing. His cheeks are full and he's probably violating a lot of royal codes right now. He could point it out, but he bites it back because Jisung is looking at him with hopeful puppy eyes and for some reason he can't say no to that.

The moment he takes a bite, Jisung leaps up in triumph. "Ha! You ate it! We're friends now!"

Changbin is confused, momentarily contemplating spitting it out so as not to give Jisung the satisfaction, but that's not very princely. So he swallows, hoping there wasn't anything weird added to it.

Jisung watches him finish, his eyes filled with glee. "We shared food, we're officially friends now!"

Changbin is certain that's not how it works, but Jisung ignores him as he says so. The other boy is already digging through his pockets again, this time holding out a pink and white band. He doesn't even ask for Changbin's permission before he's tying it around Changbin's wrist. 

"It's a friendship bracelet. I have one too, see?" Jisung holds up his wrist, a similar blue and black band on it. "Felix says its stupid so I didn't give it to him. He's not worthy. You're a little stupid too, but you're cute when you're angry and I want to play with you more."

Changbin doubts this is how friendships are formed. Sure, aside from his own sister, Jisung is by far the only kid who had lasted this long talking to him. But that doesn't mean anything. Changbin had been taught that people only befriend those they have use of. Their kingdoms are already the closest of allies due to the Kings' long lasting friendship. Eventually Jisung will learn that too, and he'd know that they’re both better off forming ties with children of other kingdoms, making new alliances with them.

  
  
  
  


But Jisung comes back the next day, with news that his parents gave in and allowed him to study and train with Changbin. His own parents were approving, and the next thing he knew Jisung was beside him in all his lessons, following him around the palace and occasionally dragging him to places he shouldn't be in.

And Changbin lets him. Sure, he gets scolded more than he used to. But maybe he doesn't mind, now that the halls are a little less dark, the days a little less dull. He doesn't mind it when his sister starts spending less time with him for separate Heiress lessons. He doesn't mind that he gets to learn what it’s like to _really_ have fun and enjoy his childhood.

He gets to see hidden corners of the palace grounds he'd never have seen had it not been for Jisung's curiosity. On one memorable occasion, Jisung had even pulled him aside during a ball and snuck them out of the palace. It was the first time he'd seen the village outside up close.

Jisung was a ball of energy, and literally everyone loved him, no matter how much trouble he’d cause. Changbin would be jealous, but more often than not he benefits from Jisung’s charm, so he’s not one to complain.Besides, despite all the people Jisung flashes his smile at, at the end of the day it’s Changbin who gets to see the brightest one, and it's directed at him and _for_ him only.

  
  
  
  


In the consistency of his everyday life as a royal, Jisung had been like a breath of fresh air. Changbin hadn’t expected him to stay for too long, but he’s not complaining that he did. And if he gets a little too attached, that’s nobody else’s business. It’s not like Jisung wants to get away from him anytime soon, anyway. Would it be too much to ask that he never does?

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


Jab. Jab. Cross. Block. Jab. Floor. Floor?

Changbin groans, struggling against the other man’s hold to no avail. Instead, he taps on the floor a couple of times to signal his surrender. Immediately, the weight on his back lifts. When he turns to lie on his back, General Bang is smiling down at him victoriously.

“Come on, Your Highness. You’re making me look like a bad teacher.” There’s no bite in the general’s voice. In fact, he seems quite amused.

“I slipped,” Changbin complains, slapping away the hand offered to him. “Come on, Chan, I need a break. I don’t have your ridiculous stamina.”

“Oh, is His Highness getting old?” Chan is 25 now, a whole two years older than Changbin, so he really shouldn’t be one to talk. 

“Shut up.” Changbin finally sits up. Immediately, an attendant is beside him with a glass of water. “And I told you not to call me that. Coming from you, it just sounds pretentious.”

The general simply rolls his eyes. It’s a gesture that would have gotten any other palace guard subjected to discipline, but it’s Chan so he gets away with it.

Chan grew up in the palace, in the soldier’s quarters floors beneath the royal quarters. He’d practically been raised as a soldier. But it wasn’t until they were in their teens that Changbin met him. Changbin had scoffed when introduced to Chan as his personal trainer for combat training; a boy just a few years older and with no field experience. But he’d been proven wrong just as their first session ended with him pinned to the ground in seconds. And yet Chan never gloated or intentionally embarrassed him; he always had that assuring smile that Changbin wanted to punch off his face. Often, Jisung had joined them and his laughter always made the sessions seem much shorter than they were. 

Ah, _Jisung_. Changbin had been trying to keep him out of his mind. His absence made it easier, but it hasn’t even been a week and people are already noticing, and it won’t be long since the questions start coming. In fact, maybe he shouldn’t have asked for a break because surely Chan would-

“Is Jisung overseas again? He usually tells me if he will be out for this long, but maybe I missed it. He hasn’t called either.”

Changbin gulps down more water in an attempt to avoid looking at Chan. “I don’t think so. Maybe just busy.”

“Well tell him the maids miss him, and the cooks too. They say no one has been stealing the pastries for a while now, they’re getting worried.” 

Changbin forces out a laugh. “Yeah, I’ll let him know.”

Any longer in the conversation and Chan will definitely catch on. He’s way too observant; good for the kingdom but bad for Changbin. So he finishes his water and stretches. “Come on, let’s finish.”

“Okay, something’s up.” There it is. “Did you and Jisung fight?”

“No.” It’s the truth, but not all of it. He’s not really sure he wants it out.

“I know you slipped out again during the last ball. And then the next day Jisung was gone. You cannot tell me nothing’s wrong.”

Of course Chan knew that. The man is everywhere. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

Chan is silent, and for a moment Changbin thinks he will drop it. He should have known better. “So he finally told you, huh?”

Changbin freezes. There’s a chance Chan is bluffing, but it also sounds like he actually knows something. But how can he _know_? Changbin himself didn’t, even though Jisung said he should have. What does that make him?

“Okay, I’m just guessing but based on your face, I might be right. Prince Felix had his suspicions as well, and he should know, they’re twins after all.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“Like I said, I wasn’t sure, and it would be awkward if I was wrong.” Changbin cannot wrap his head around the new information. Felix noticed, and _Chan_ noticed. He was the one with Jisung the most, and he didn’t notice. How could he? It seems so bizarre that Jisung is actually…

“Look, Jisung is your best friend, and I’m sure you’ll work it out. I know you care about him and maybe you need time to think. Everyone pretty much saw it coming anyway. I mean, don’t you also-”

“I don’t.”

“Oh.” Chan has been rendered speechless. “There’s that.”

The thing is, Changbin had thought about it a lot. About Jisung’s confession, and the answer Changbin gave him. He knows he meant it that night, at that moment. Just like Jisung knew as well. But there’s something still nagging at him, something he cannot quite make sense of. 

Changbin is not used to not knowing; he is well-versed in politics and history and hand to hand combat. Even the stories he had read always go one way: a mutual understanding, a reciprocity of feelings, a happy ending. But there is nothing in his lessons that tells him how to deal with _this_. 

His best friend is in love with him.

And he doesn’t love him back.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


The Seo Kingdom is small, and pretty much everyone knew each other. Changbin’s parents pride themselves in the tight-knit communities. Communication is not an issue and there is not much need for phones unless absolutely necessary. Changbin himself had always been much too busy to bother with one; any needed communication with foreign relations, they pay a direct visit to. When he got one, he appreciated the convenience. But now that he has one, he hates the sleek piece of metal with his entire being.

The phone was a gift from Jisung for his 15th birthday. Jisung often went on overseas diplomatic trips as part of his duties to his kingdom. When the younger boy came back from his first trip, Jisung had proudly handed over a gift. A phone, one he’d only seen in books and the occasional educational films. So that they can talk when they’re apart, Jisung had explained.

Well, they’re apart now. Without Jisung, Changbin had finished his tasks a little too early today, at least those he hadn’t needed much brain power for-- those, he’d be facing some other time. Right now he was just lying on his bed, glaring daggers at the phone, silently willing it to ring.

Nineteen days now, nearly three weeks. There’s no use in denying that Changbin had been counting the days since he’d last seen Jisung. To anyone else, it could be weird that he’s obsessing over it. In his defense, Changbin has never gone this long without talking to Jisung. Chan had called it co-dependent; Changbin just insists it’s friendship.

_Pathetic_ , Changbin thinks. Maybe he should just call instead.

His hand hovers over the call button. Then he drops the phone. Pathetic.

He is a _Prince_ , for god’s sake. He should be busy with matters that he’s not too much of a coward to accomplish. With a heavy sigh, Changbin keeps the phone on his desk drawer and goes in search of a distraction.

  
  
  
  


It doesn’t work out very well for him. Changbin went to visit with some of the palace workers under the guise of a “surprise inspection”. He’d gotten better acquainted with them as he grew up, but that meant they adored Jisung too, and now every single one of them brought up Jisung’s absence. Spending time by himself didn’t help much either; every corner of the palace grounds brings forth a memory of Jisung.

So he makes an impulsive decision to go out past the gates. Usually not advised without security, but he’s done it with Jisung so many times that he’s no longer worried. Sure, it’s different this time since he’s alone but with the cover of the night, surely no one will notice.

Changbin slips out pretty easily. Maybe he should be worried that outsiders might find the hidden breach on the wall, but he really can’t find it in himself to be too concerned at the moment.

The bustle of the streets provide him with enough cover, along with the mask that covers half his face. With Jisung, they usually avoid the crowds just to be safe, but right now no one even spares him a glance because what would the prince even be doing in the village?

Changbin finds himself in front of the local bakery, almost by muscle memory. The first time he’d gone there, it was because of the irresistible aroma consistently wafting from the display. The other times, it was because of a certain someone.

“Bin?” The familiar voice asks. Changbin finds himself smiling immediately; it has been a while after all. “Holy shit, come inside before someone sees you, you moron.”

Very few people get away with calling Changbin a moron. Hyunjin is one of them.

“Really? No bow, no ‘Welcome to my humble abode’?” Changbin teases as he takes a seat by a table while Hyunjin frantically draws the drapes over the display and turns the _Open_ sign on the door.

“You made me swear to drop the formalities.”

“Good. You’re better trained than Chan, it seems.” Changbin chuckles in amusement as he sets down his coat. Hyunjin is now moving all over the place, making tea and grabbing a few scones from the display. The food isn’t what Changbin came for, now or any of the times before, but he’d come to find that Hyunjin just has the motherly instinct, so he lets him serve food and company. The small bakery has become like a second home for Changbin, which is probably why he’s there, when his actual home has become a little too overwhelming.

When Hyunjin settles across from him at the small table, they fall into a comfortable banter. It’s a little odd without Jisung’s loud laughter, but Hyunjin doesn’t immediately point it out and Changbin is grateful for it. 

Unfortunately for Changbin, it doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to finally start asking.

“So why are you really here?” Hyunjin tries to act nonchalant, but Changbin sees through it anyway. Hyunjin asks as if he knows something and has a few spaces to fill. It doesn’t mean Changbin’s any more willing to fill it out for him.

“Food. Bored. Maybe I missed you.”

Hyunjin scoffs, but his lips do quirk up a little. “Liar.” When he looks Changbin in the eye, he knows things are about to get serious. “You never come alone. And without a heads up. As far as I know there isn’t a ball to escape from. Something’s bothering you, Bin. I just want to help.”

Changbin sighs. Hyunjin had always been perceptive. It’s one of the things he likes about him-- also one of the things he hates about him. “It’s Jisung.”

“Of course it’s Jisung. It’s obvious, Bin. What’s about him?”

Just like that, Changbin lets it all out. “It’s been weeks and I haven’t heard from him! I get that he might not want to talk about… that. It’s a pretty big bomb to drop out of nowhere and maybe I did not handle it very well, but I’m his fucking best friend! How can he go so long without hearing from me? I’m going crazy not knowing what he’s doing, _how_ he’s doing, but I can’t call him because I just want to give him space and not seem pushy or whatever, but _god._ I just really fucking miss him. Does he not miss _me_ at all?” 

Changbin is fully aware of how selfish he sounds, but it feels like a weight lifted to have said it out loud. Hyunjin may be sarcasm and sass personified but he’s also a pretty good listener.

It takes a minute, but Hyunjin breaks the silence. “Wow, so he already told you. I have to say, this is not the reaction I expected.”

Changbin doesn’t even have the energy to be surprised that Hyunjin knows. Was Changbin really the only one oblivious? “Yeah, well it wasn’t exactly exciting news for me.”

“Look, you’ve been friends for so long. Sure this development could be weird, but will you really let this get in between your friendship?”

“But it _is_ already in between our friendship. I mean, who would even think…”

“Oh. Okay. I get it. I honestly thought there was something going on between you two, but I didn’t think it would be one-sided.”

“ _God_ , when you put it like that…” Changbin laughs bitterly. “I really don’t want to lose him, Hyunjin.”

“Maybe you don’t have to. Tell him how you feel and maybe-”

“I already did,” Changbin mutters under his breath.

“Oh. And?”

“Would I be here alone if it went well?”

“Ah. You did what you can, then. Maybe with time it’ll pass, and then maybe you can get past it.” Hyunjin doesn’t even sound convinced by his own words. Changbin doesn’t blame him. This isn’t exactly easy. “It might be weird for you both, but I really think Jisung could use a friend right now. I mean with all the changes, the major adjustments, he’d need you to be supportive, you know.”

Changbin pauses in confusion. Sure, the past weeks have been strange but major adjustments? And how will Changbin’s support make any of it better?

His confusion must have been evident. “Come on, you’re the royal here. You know how these marriages go. People still assume it's an arranged one, but-”

“Marriage?” Changbin is much, much more confused but it has become clear that all this time, they were talking about completely different things. “Jisung is getting married?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen as the same realization washes over him. “ _Oh_. Oh my god, you didn’t know.”

“ _You_ don’t know. What- But you said one-sided so I thought Jisung said something or maybe Chan…”

“I meant you! The way you acted and the things you said, and you said you told Jisung how you feel, and… oh god.”

“I’m not! This is so… _Fuck_...”

They sit in a tense silence, both going over the conversation they had. Changbin’s mind is a mess, and there’s a sick feeling in his stomach. As if Jisung’s confession and following absence hadn’t been enough, and now this. How could he not know something so big?

It’s Hyunjin who breaks the silence. “So you- Jisung confessed to you?”

“That’s not the issue, Hyunjin. Where did you even hear about this marriage when _I_ didn’t even know?”

“At the market, earlier today. They said things like Prince Jisung is betrothed and it’s probably a power move, or that they probably met on one of Jisung’s international trips. I didn’t even believe it at first. There were so many names of the other guy being thrown around. But then you came here and the things you said, and it made sense to me…”

Changbin cradles his head in his hands, still so lost in all of it. It doesn’t make sense, especially after what Jisung said to him. Or maybe it does. Did Changbin’s response make Jisung do this?

He stands up abruptly, pulling on his coat and moving toward the door. “I have to go.”

“Wait- We can talk about it. I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

“It’s not your fault,” Changbin tries to keep his voice steady, even when he feels anything but. “I just… I just want to be alone.”

  
  
  
  


Changbin doesn’t look back as the door closes behind him. It’s much darker now and there are less people milling about. He barely remembers the walk back to the palace, or the questioning looks sent his way by the guards he passed. He doesn’t recall asking to skip dinner or getting ready for bed. Somehow, at the end of the day, he still ends up bringing out the phone and staring at it. Only this time, tears stream down his cheeks.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


Changbin does not remember falling asleep, but he is awakened by an insistent knocking on the door. It seems like whoever it is has been knocking for a while now.

General Bang stands outside the door with an odd look on his face. But Changbin is barely awake enough to worry about why or the fact that Chan only ever comes to his door this early when it’s about something big.

“Your Highness, your presence is requested at the sitting room.”

“Good morning to you too, Chan. Come in,” Changbin says in between a yawn. Chan enters hesitantly, remaining close to the door. Which means whatever it is, it’s urgent.

Chan doesn’t speak as he waits for Changbin to get ready. Nor does he say anything as they walk through the halls to the sitting room. Chan escorting him is odd in itself; usually, summoning Changbin is a task for the maids, not for someone as busy as Chan. As this sinks in, Changbin finds himself slowly freaking out.

“Okay, what is going on, Chan? Your silence is scaring me.”

Chan takes a minute to reply, choosing his words carefully. “It’s Jeongin. A message from the Han Kingdom.”

Immediately, Changbin’s conversation with Hyunjin comes to mind. That had just been yesterday. An official message sent from their kingdom just a day after seems to be too much of a coincidence. By Jeongin, no less. Jeongin is a close friend and advisor of Jisung, but his visits are usually reserved for pressing issues or important announcements. If he’s here then…

Changbin would not admit it, but he had been holding on to the fact that what he’d learned from Hyunjin were just rumors.

His steps falter as they reach the door, but there really isn’t anything he can do at the moment. Chan remains by his side as he takes his seat next to the queen. The next few minutes pass by in a blur.

Jeongin is seated across from Changbin. His eyes show concern, as if he’s silently asking Changbin if he’s ready for it. Then he announces what Changbin had been dreading.

For a brief moment, Changbin is thankful that he’s sitting down. He’s getting a little light-headed and he’s losing focus, only registering the words _betrothed_ and _Crown Prince Seungmin_ and _engagement ball_. Later, Chan will piece it together for him, but even that doesn’t make any more sense than when he first heard it.

He needs to call Jisung.

  
  
  
  


Jisung picks up at the third ring. 

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds. In the silence, Changbin contemplates hanging up.

“So you’ve heard,” Jisung finally says. Suddenly, all Changbin’s thoughts fly out the window. It’s the first time in weeks he’d heard his best friend’s voice and it takes his entire willpower not to cry.

“Yeah. I did. I’m- uh, happy for you.” Changbin cringes at himself. Neither of them could possibly believe that. 

“Really, Changbin?” There’s a hint of anger in Jisung’s voice that Changbin does not expect. The night they’d parted ways, Jisung had every right to be angry, but he hadn’t been. Then again, there had been changes in the past few weeks and for the first time in years, Changbin can’t quite figure Jisung out.

“Yeah. I was a bit surprised. You never mentioned the guy but if that’s what you want-”

“What _I_ want? Jesus, Changbin, can you hear yourself?” Jisung rarely gets angry. Less so at Changbin. But right now there’s no mistaking the malice in his tone. “Are you seriously trying to pretend it never happened?

“It’s not that, Ji, I was just-”

“Trying to make yourself feel better after rejecting me, I know. Giving me space. Whatever. Just… stop it. You’re not helping. Don’t call me again.”

The line cuts and once again, Jisung is gone. It was not how he’d expected it to go, but then he didn’t really think it over when he picked up the phone. He didn’t even know what he wanted to hear. A ‘ _Thank you_ ’? An explanation?

Changbin had always treasured his friendship with Jisung because it was one of the less complicated things in his life. They made each other happy, so they stayed by each other’s side; it was that simple. He can’t quite figure out where it all got so complicated. How Jisung somehow saw him as something more. How Changbin can’t find it in him to be happy for Jisung’s marriage. He could never have foreseen any of it, but he knows he can’t leave it at that. 

Things may have changed a lot, but Jisung is still his best friend and he can’t bear the thought of him angry and distant. There’s a reason for that, for sure, something that can explain why Jisung is getting married after having confessed to Changbin. Maybe Jisung hadn’t meant what he said, maybe he had just been confused. Whatever it is, Changbin is determined to bring back what they once had, to bring back the happy Jisung he’d always adored.

Who knows, maybe on the way he’d also find a way to soothe the growing ache in his heart.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


Despite explicitly being told not to call, Changbin had been tempted a few times. It's not that he's not very good with following instructions. In his defense, it just didn't feel right to leave things where they ended. Jisung has never yelled at him in anger before, and it's very unsettling to be on the receiving end. The memory of Jisung’s frustration was the only thing that kept him away from his phone for the next few days. Along with the fact that he'd be seeing Jisung the following week anyway. At his engagement ball.

The few days leading up to it was weird. Changbin was constantly going back and forth between excited, terrified, and nervous that he had been completely distracted in all his duties.

The day came before he knew it. Changbin had barely gotten sleep the night before that he was all ready before an attendant came to get him. Probably a bad move on his part because now, he had nothing to do but pace all over his room, running scenarios on his head of how their meeting could go.

It’s going to be a long journey to the Han Kingdom, one he’d rather not spend overthinking. Changbin yanks open the top drawer on his desk, hoping to find a book to keep him occupied. He takes the first one he sees, not even bothering to look at the title. What catches his attention is the bracelet that had been hidden beneath the book.

Changbin remembers the day he got it, the absolute joy on Jisung’s face that day they became friends. The memory makes him smile, and Changbin is once again reminded that Jisung is his best friend of many years and it should take more than a misunderstanding to break their friendship. 

  
  
  
  


The train ride to the neighboring kingdom is a long one. It feels longer with only a few guards and attendants with him, the rest of his family caught up with more urgent matters. On the bright side, General Bang was granted his request to come with, as a friend of the betrothed Prince as well. 

Changbin’s efforts to distract himself are unsuccessful. Instead, he finds himself staring out the window. He doesn’t even notice he’d been fiddling with the bracelet until Chan takes the seat across from him and gently places a hand on his.

“I’d ask if you’re nervous, but I guess that would be an understatement.”

Changbin snorts. He knows Chan is trying to comfort him, but he has never really known what to say when being comforted.

“I know that bracelet,” Chan tries again. “You were wearing it the first time we met. You never took it off. Even when it clashed with your outfit.”

Changbin smiles. He remembers all too well the pointed glances to his wrist from various visiting dignitaries. “You never asked why. And no one ever really asked me to take it off.”

“Yeah well I saw the matching bracelet Jisung had and it wasn’t too hard to figure out from there.”

He does not know what to say to that. Jisung has been in his life for so long that people just associate them with each other. And now too much is happening too fast and Changbin can’t help feeling that Jisung is being taken away from him.

Which really shouldn’t be the case. They have talked about it before, of the possibility of being married away to another kingdom. They knew it was likely, and they knew the best they could do for the other was be supportive.

And Changbin wants to be supportive, he really does. But there’s something nagging at him that he can’t quite figure out. He tells himself it’s because he does not know the guy his friend is marrying, that he just has the instinct to be protective. Or that maybe he’s afraid they’d lose contact. Which are perfectly reasonable explanations to his worry. 

Soon enough, the Han Kingdom comes into view. It has been a while since his last visit, mostly because Jisung always insists on visiting Changbin instead. It is not lost on Changbin that this is the first time in weeks he will see Jisung, and probably the only time in the following weeks. Maybe even years. 

Changbin resolves that issues or not, he will spend time with his best friend. After all, before all the mess, they were good friends, and he’d like to think that is enough reason to see through their differences. Hopefully, Jisung will see it the same way.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


As soon as Changbin steps into the receiving area, his eyes immediately find him.

Jisung.

Smiling and shaking hands with guests, an occasional laugh that Changbin had missed so much. Still so much like the Jisung he remembers, and yet something is definitely different.

It's there in the slight stiffness of his posture and the way his smile does not quite shine through in his eyes. Changbin knows it’s selfish of him, but he feels a sort of satisfaction in that he hadn't been the only one who was not taking the distance well. 

In any other setting, Changbin would have grabbed Jisung by the wrist and made up some excuse to make an escape, just like Jisung has done for him so many times. But he has a hunch that it won't go well, not with the tall guy next to Jisung standing so close to him. The fiancé, it seems.

He feels a slight nudge on his back. Chan, he realizes, urging him forward as their names are called in a formal introduction. Suddenly, Changbin is face to face with Jisung.

Their eyes meet, and Changbin almost cries. At the moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the room and everything had just fallen into place. And he knows Jisung feels it too, judging by how quick he'd averted his eyes. The younger prince holds out his hand for a handshake, but Changbin has no respect for formalities at the moment, pulling Jisung into a hug instead. For a moment he feared Jisung would push him away, but it's gone almost immediately as his best friend melts in his arms and hugs him back.

"I missed you," Changbin whispers.

Jisung pulls away then, offering him a hesitant smile. Almost immediately, his expression is replaced by what Changbin recognizes is his business smile. Changbin refuses to read further into that. “Prince Changbin, General Bang, I’d like to introduce Prince Seungmin, heir of the Kim Kingdom.”

"Prince Changbin, it is an honor," Prince Seungmin holds out his hand. It’s the first time Changbin actually looks at him, discreetly sizing him up despite knowing full well that Prince Seungmin is a Crown Prince. Of all things, it’s the Prince’s hand resting on Jisung’s back he notices.

He takes Prince Seungmin’s hand. “The honor is mine.”

Changbin doesn’t miss the way Prince Seungmin’s grip tightens a bit despite the warm smile he offers. There’s a moment of silence between the four of them before Chan interrupts with a slight cough.

“It has been nice meeting you, Your Highness. We will see you inside soon.” Trust Chan to diffuse the situation. “It was nice seeing you again, Ji- uh, Prince Jisung.”

Changbin glances back even as Chan hurries them forward and through the doors of the ballroom. But Jisung is already occupied with the next guests. “I do not like that guy.”

“You literally just met him. Give him a chance.”

“He wouldn’t take his hand off Jisung, did you see that? Talk about possessive.”

Chan snorts. “Honestly, I didn’t notice. And with all due respect, Your Majesty, you sound jealous. Relax, he is not stealing Prince Jisung from you.”

“I’m not- I’m not jealous,” he counters. But even that sounds weak to his own ears. “And I’m not worried that he’s taking Jisung away from me.”

“Yeah, because Jisung isn’t-” Chan catches himself, but Changbin already knows what he meant to say.

Jisung isn’t really his anyway.

  
  
  
  


Changbin has had his fair share of royal balls in his lifetime, but that doesn’t mean he’s used to it. It feels like hours since they got there but the guests are still coming in. Changbin tries his best to chat politely, and it helps that Chan remains within arms width in case Changbin happens to embarrass himself.

Thankfully, in the middle of a particularly exhausting conversation with some kingdom’s financial minister, a bell rings through the room, sweeping the room in silence.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the betrothed: Prince Jisung of the Han Kingdom and Crown Prince Seungmin of the Kim Kingdom.”

Applause rings throughout the hall, everyone now on their feet to welcome the couple. Changbin’s eyes are drawn to Jisung, the younger boy's stance all too familiar from all the royal social events they've been to together. All those times before, they've both always been in the lookout for slip-offs just to tease each other about it later. Right now, Changbin can't find any. Jisung looks absolutely perfect in his polished white suit. In the light of the ballroom, he glows brighter than anyone. 

The music starts up once again. People resume their conversations while a few walk toward Jisung and Prince Seungmin. Changbin is half tempted to join them, but he refrains; Jisung will come talk to him when he is ready.

That doesn't mean Changbin isn't allowed to look at him, though. His eyes never leave Jisung as the younger goes around the room with Prince Seungmin, even as Chan and a few other dignitaries try to converse with him. 

He tears his eyes away only when he notices Prince Seungmin gesture in their direction. Knowing they were on their way doesn't make Changbin any more ready when the pair slips into the group. 

Jisung is now standing beside him, whether it's by choice or by circumstance isn't clear but Changbin isn't complaining, not when he can finally talk with his best friend after so long.

"Nine over ten," Changbin starts, turning to Jisung so that it's clear he's only talking to him. Seungmin is doing a good job entertaining the others anyway.

"Excuse me?"

"Good posture, and by some miracle your suit doesn't have wrinkles. But you walked in looking constipated, so I had to dock a point."

Jisung smiles, a real one this time. Then it's almost like the tension between them is lifted. "Not cool. I didn't even get to eat much this morning. You know how grumpy that makes me."

They share a laugh, neither of them mindful of the looks from the other guests. Maybe it's rude to be ignoring such highly esteemed people, but at the moment Changbin feels like he's almost gotten back something he thought had been lost. The diplomacy and politics can wait.

"I meant it, you know. What I said before. I really did miss you, Ji."

Jisung hesitates, making Changbin wonder if he should have said that. "I admit it was weird not to annoy you for a while."

Jisung missed him. That means maybe there's a chance they can get back to what they were. "It has been a weird couple of weeks. I mean… Jisung, you're engaged."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Why did you not tell me?" Changbin saw the way Jisung’s expression returned to discomfort. If he could take it back, he would. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, you shouldn't have. The last time I checked you weren't that much invested in my feelings." There's a bite in Jisung’s tone that makes Changbin flinch. They were doing so well, and of course he had to ruin that.

"I'm sorry. We can just talk about other things, like… uh, how are you these days?"

Changbin really isn’t making anything better. Jisung is looking at him in shocked disbelief. He gets it, Changbin should really just stop talking. 

"Jisung, would you like to dance?" Prince Seungmin’s voice cuts in between them, almost as if he had been listening and knew just when to intervene. 

Jisung wordlessly takes Prince Seungmin's arm as he is led to the middle of the room. For some reason, Changbin feels out of breath just as they walk away.

Chan tries to calm him, but his voice once again remains a background noise. Even after the disastrous conversation, Changbin doesn’t stop looking for Jisung. 

  
  
  
  


He tries a couple more times, approaching Jisung when he's with a small group or by the refreshments. It's a little annoying that Prince Seungmin is a constant presence hovering over Jisung with that too sweet smile and glowy aura that Changbin is pretty sure is fake. Not to mention that everytime Changbin is drawing close, Prince Seungmin steers Jisung away to somewhere else. 

After his latest failed attempt, Changbin goes to see Chan and maybe get him to help. He finds Chan laughing along with Jisung’s twin, Prince Felix, and a man he does not recognize. 

It’s Prince Felix who sees him first. “Changbin! I haven’t seen you all night, where have you been running off to?” As soon as he's within the other prince's reach, he is pulled into a hug. "It has been so long! You never visit me anymore."

Changbin laughs as Felix pouts. It's almost hard to believe that beneath the warm and welcoming exterior is a fierce warrior set to be a king someday. 

"Oh! This is Minho, by the way. Prince Seungmin’s personal attendant." Changbin turns to acknowledge Minho, who is already looking at him as if he has already heard about him. It's a calculating look, almost a once-over, and he meets Changbin’s eyes in defiance, not at all like the polite attitude his own attendants adopt. He shakes his hand nonetheless.

"Is Prince Seungmin not in need of your services at the moment?"

Minho's eyes finally leave his, now scanning the room presumably for the Prince. Changbin can tell the moment he spotted him. There's a change in his expression that he can't quite figure out.

"Doesn't seem like it, he looks quite occupied, no?" Felix chuckles fondly, looking toward the same direction.

Changbin follows their gaze. Prince Seungmin has an arm around Jisung's waist, whispering something in his ear. It's an intimate moment, and Changbin has to look away.

"Prince Seungmin is quite charming, isn't he?"

"He is," Chan agrees. "From what I heard, quite the swordsman too."

"And he's so pretty!" Felix gushes. "Have you seen him smile? Or laugh?"

"Yeah, great. He's perfect," Changbin mutters under his breath. Obviously not silent enough for the others to hear. 

"Oh," Felix's expression shifts. Of course he knows something. "Have you talked to Jisung yet?"

Changbin feels a little bad for dampening the mood, but at the least, they're no longer talking about how perfect Prince Seungmin is. "He's been busy tonight. That or he has been avoiding me. I may have been very bad at handling the situation so far."

"I'm guessing it didn't help that Prince Seungmin hasn't let go of him," Chan helpfully supplies. It's a little reckless to discuss it in the presence of Minho, but the man seems to be far away, evidently disinterested in the conversation.

"Please talk to him," Felix implores. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's been moping since he came back from that night. I don't think he's mad, but I do know he misses you."

Changbin takes comfort in that. His drive to get their friendship back is now stronger than ever. He's about to commence another attempt to find Jisung when Prince Seungmin slips into their small group and stands right beside him. He's alone, which means Jisung may also be alone.

"Gentlemen, I hope you have been enjoying the evening." 

"We have, Your Highness. May I ask where Prince Jisung is? I have barely spoken to him since we arrived." It’s Chan who asks the question. Changbin is grateful that he wasn’t the only one thinking it.

"Ah, Prince Jisung has asked to retire from the party early. He has been on edge all night, I'm worried this is all a little overwhelming for him."

Changbin is still devising a plan to slip out without Prince Seungmin noticing and possibly stopping him, but Felix steps up before he tries anything. "That's great then, you can dance with me for a change!"

Prince Seungmin doesn't protest; nobody can really resist Felix anyway. As they walk away, though, Felix turns and winks at him. 

  
  
  
  


Changbin wastes no time, immediately heading to one of the side doors that lead directly outside. He is sure that Jisung has not actually headed to his bedroom. Changbin knows him well enough to recognize Jisung’s go-to excuse for escaping parties.

True enough, he finds Jisung on the bench by the fountain. From behind, Changbin can't tell what he's doing, but he figures he should let his presence be known at least.

"Skipping out on a ball again, Prince Jisung?"

Jisung doesn't even look up, and he doesn't seem surprised or angry. Changbin takes that as a good sign. "You found me."

"I always do." Changbin takes a seat on the marble of the fountain, right across Jisung. The younger prince still doesn't look at him, busy fiddling with something on his wrist. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I didn't really know the right words to say."

A beat of silence. Changbin braces himself for some kind of impact, but it never comes. "No, that's on me. I shouldn't have snapped at you. That wasn't fair."

Changbin can tell there's a lot more that Jisung wants to say. So he waits. 

"It's not your responsibility to return my feelings. And you made it clear that you don't. I took it badly and I reacted poorly. That was childish of me."

"That's not-"

"No, you don't have to comfort me. I came to terms with it and I'm dealing with- I have dealt with it. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings anymore." Changbin has always been good at reading Jisung’s emotions, but this one he hasn't seen before. "And yes, Changbin, I missed you too."

Jisung is finally looking at him, _smiling_ at him. That's more like the Jisung he knows. Changbin stands up, tentatively walking towards Jisung and takes a seat on the other side of the bench. "The palace hasn't been the same without you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really was busy, there were piles of paperwork and then there was the proposal…"

There's a weird feeling in Changbin's stomach at that, but he refuses to make things weird again. Distantly, he hears Hyunjin's voice in his head, _Supportive_. "Prince Seungmin is a respectable man. I assume you will be ruling beside him?"

"He is," Jisung is smiling. It's a good sign, right? "Seungmin has been really good to me. When I finally accepted his offer, he asked me several times if I was sure."

" 'Finally'? He has asked you before?"

"Oh. Yes, our kingdoms have trading and military contracts. Seungmin and I both have a big hand in making it happen, so we have been acquainted." Changbin bites back the question of why he hasn't heard of him before, but he knows it's not the time.

"Good for you then." 

An uncomfortable silence stretches between them again. Changbin contemplates picking up the same topic, but he really can't fake being happy for the wedding. He doesn't even know why he's so against it, but whatever it is, he's sure it won't be of any help in mending their friendship.

"You're wearing it," Jisung finally says.

Changbin follows Jisung’s gaze to his own wrist. Right, the bracelet. He had forgotten he'd slipped it on instead of pocketing it. "Obviously."

"Remember why you stopped wearing it?"

"Okay, in my defense-"

"You said it was _gay_." Jisung’s eyes are sparkling with amusement as they meet Changbin's. 

"I was fifteen!"

"You made me cry!"

"Well, you hit me and you made _me_ cry!"

They both fall into fits of laughter from the memory. It's the sense of normalcy Changbin had been seeking. A wave of relief hits him and he's suddenly glad that he decided to take the bracelet with him. 

When they both calm, Changbin notices that they have drawn closer to each other at the bench. He watches Jisung wiping barely-there tears of joy. He tries to stop himself but the words are already spilling out. "Man, I am really going to miss you when you're far away."

Jisung snorts. "Me too, you sappy bastard."

From there, they manage to keep up a normal conversation, as if the past few weeks did not happen. Changbin just wishes that were true, because maybe things wouldn't be this complicated and Jisung won't have to go far away. He shakes the thoughts off, trying to enjoy what might be their last few moments like this together.

"Are you leaving immediately?" Jisung asks during a lull in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's the plan. We're trying to get back by tomorrow morning. I have a few treaties to look over before they get sent out."

"Can you… What if you stay a little more?"

"Oh. Right. It's dark, surely we can make arrangements and leave early tomorrow-"

"Actually…" Jisung hesitates. "Actually I was thinking... maybe you can stay a few days more?"

Changbin regards Jisung, trying to figure out if he's serious. "But the wedding?"

"I'm staying here until the wedding preparations at their kingdom are finished. And Seungmin has a few more duties before the wedding. A week. Will you stay with me until then?"

A week. Changbin thinks of the paperwork waiting for him, the training he had lined up. He's going to have to catch up with a week of work when he returns, and that's hardly ideal. But then he looks at Jisung, shy and hopeful and silently pleading. And he considers a week with Jisung. A chance to have what they had back. How could Changbin say no?

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


It turns out Jisung's offer had been a spontaneous decision, sending a good number of maids in a flurry to prepare extra chambers. Changbin doesn't mind, not when he spends more time with Jisung in his room, just like old times.

His room has been ready for a few hours now, but Jisung has just fallen asleep, now peacefully snoring on his pillow. Changbin smiles fondly as he covers Jisung with the blanket. As he does he notices the blue and black bracelet around Jisung's wrist. He hadn't noticed it earlier. It brings a strange flutter in his chest at the thought that Jisung must have wanted to work things out as much as he did. 

Changbin closes the door silently, his smile never leaving his face. The halls are now silent and empty, but he has been here before enough to know his way around. 

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

Changbin turns toward the voice to see Seungmin in sleeping robes, sipping tea on a small table by the large windows across the guest room wing. “It is, that’s why I’m headed to bed.”

“Would you care to join me?”

Changbin is in far too good of a mood to handle a conversation with Prince Seungmin, but he’s caught in a corner and he doesn’t have an excuse on hand that will justify leaving a crown prince hanging. 

He takes the seat opposite Prince Seungmin, only now noticing that the table is set for two, the teacup on his side of the table still unused. Changbin doubts anyone else in the palace is up for a late-night tea time, so odds are Prince Seungmin had been waiting for company; it’s still a question of who.

“I was told you were spending time with Prince Jisung for the past hours?” Prince Seungmin inquires conversationally, an underlying judgement in his tone. For a moment Changbin admires how the prince is able to convey hidden meaning without saying them out loud. He could learn from him, if he hadn’t been so unsettled by him.

“I was, yes. It has been a while since we last saw each other. It seems we lost track of time.”

“That you did. I have been waiting for quite a while.”

“You were waiting for Ji- uh, Prince Jisung?”

“Ideally, yes I would have preferred to spend more time with him seeing as he had been distracted during the entirety of the ball.” Prince Seungmin sends him a pointed glance. It's enough confirmation that he really had been keeping Jisung away from him earlier. “But, since you’re here, there is something I would like to ask.”

Changbin gestures for him to continue. It feels like the conversation is going to last a little longer, so he pours himself a cup of tea before Prince Seungmin continues.

“I have been told you have a close friendship with Prince Jisung.” Changbin hums in acknowledgement. “In the few times over the years we got to see each other, he always had something to say about this _friend_ he has back home. It was evident he was very fond of this boy. Well, you.”

Changbin can’t help but smile at that. He knew Jisung traveled a lot for diplomatic purposes, but he never thought he went about openly talking about him in supposedly strictly business gatherings.

“He may have mentioned that I have proposed marriage a few times. He always said no, and I was too much of a coward to ask why. To be honest, I was certain it was because of you.” 

Changbin flushes, sipping his tea to avoid meeting Prince Seungmin’s eyes even though the prince isn’t even looking at him. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like the prince is expecting a response.

“Two weeks ago, I came here for a meeting regarding our trading contract. I notice Prince Jisung was not as bright and cheerful as he usually was when I see him. But it’s not like we see each other so often so I figured it must have been having a bad day. But then he asked me if my offer still stood.”

Prince Seungmin smiles faintly, as if he was revisiting the memory. 

“I was overjoyed, of course. Except,” Prince Seungmin hesitates for the first time. “Except it seemed like I was the only one. Prince Jisung may have agreed to marry me, assured me with fabricated smiles that he was sure, but it felt like he was convincing himself. He denied it when I asked if he had been coerced by his parents, or perhaps his advisors. I even confirmed with Prince Felix, but he admitted he was just as taken aback as I was. I’m not under the delusion that he is in love with me; I can tell he isn’t, but I also know marrying for kingdom ties is hardly something new. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I did not have the strength to break it off just because of that. I have been asking for so long, and now I finally have it.

“But then earlier today, you came through the door and pulled him into a hug and I saw him smile for real. I thought I had it figured out, that it had something to with you. But then he was uneasy around you again. It was all very confusing for me, and your evident dislike for me was even more disconcerting, considering I have never met you before. So I am going to ask, just this once, is there something going on between the two of you?”

A beat passes, then two. Changbin contemplates telling Prince Seungmin everything, about the confession Jisung made three weeks ago, the silence in the weeks that followed, the uneasiness Changbin had been feeling about the way Prince Seungmin looked at Jisung or talked about him. But it won’t be fair to Prince Seungmin, or to Jisung. Jisung might not have told Changbin about the marriage, but that doesn’t mean he has any right to jeopardize it. Jisung has always been firm with his decisions; if he agreed to marry Prince Seungmin, it must be because he wants to. And no matter how unsettling it is for Changbin, he is not in a position to prevent it from happening, to keep Jisung from the happiness Changbin can’t give him. “No, there isn’t,” he finally says.

“No?” Prince Seungmin raises a brow, as if he doesn’t believe Changbin.

“Not in the way you are implying. I won’t deny that I had a dislike of you. But you must understand that Jisung and I have been friends for so long. Naturally, I get protective. I may warm up to you, if you prove yourself worthy.”

Prince Seungmin smiles at that, almost in relief. He seems to take it in for a few seconds. Then, “I found it odd that he never mentioned you since he accepted my proposal. Is there something I’m missing?”

“A misunderstanding. A rough patch. We’ll get through it.”

“I hope you do. Jisung really does seem to adore you a lot. I hope I get into your good side as well.”

It’s evident how sincere Prince Seungmin is. Changbin can now see what Felix meant. He really is charming, and maybe that’s what Jisung saw in him as well. Maybe Changbin can find it in himself to accept him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Please.”

“What is it about Jisung that made you keep asking, even after he said no?”

Prince Seungmin visibly lights up. His smile grows wider and his eyes light up in a way Changbin can tell is something he doesn’t usually show. “He’s smart and he’s passionate. He’s unashamed of the things he likes. He’s bright and cheerful, which is uncommon in people who carry the burden of a nation like he does. He has strong morals and principles. Do you know that the first time we met, he chastised me for my ‘high and mighty behavior’? I mean, all my life I was raised to believe I was better than everyone else because I was to be king someday. He was unlike anyone I have ever known and the next thing I knew…”

“You love him.” Changbin fills in. It’s hard to miss the adoration Prince Seungmin has for Jisung. It’s not unheard of, but it is more common for royals like them to marry for power rather than love. Changbin has seen it many times before, even with his own parents. And to see it with his own eyes… Changbin knows that Jisung of all people deserves that kind of affection.

“I am.” Seungmin blushes. “And I’d give him the world if he asks. You might think less of me, that I still asked even when he already refused. But I couldn’t stop trying, not while I had a chance. But if he told me to never ask again, I would have respected that.”

Changbin is speechless. He wonders if Prince Seungmin has ever said that to Jisung himself, if Jisung knows that someone holds all that love for him. After a moment, he fills in the silence. “You do know you’re still stealing him from me.”

Prince Seungmin laughs, just as Changbin had intended. Even though it’s true and it stings more than a little. “You can borrow him anytime. I can share,” he replies. 

Changbin knows it’s said in jest, that no one can ever really own Jisung but Jisung himself. But he can’t help thinking about all the years they had spent right next to each other, and that soon, Jisung will have that with someone else, possibly for longer. For the first time, Changbin is faced with a future without Jisung. He wonders if he can handle that.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


Sleep eludes Changbin, now that he’s much too aware that his days with Jisung are numbered. He tries to reassure himself that Jisung wouldn't really be gone, that they can't possibly lose everything they built up over the years. It's not that easy to let go, after all. 

But Jisung will be literally an ocean away. He hadn't given it much thought earlier, but now he recalls the stories of Jisung’s travels, of how far the Kim Kingdom was and the long hours it took to reach them. Not to mention the strict inclusivity that limits outside communication. Logically, Changbin knows it won't be hard if they try, but no matter how hard he drives the thoughts away, there were always intrusive _What ifs_ rushing through his mind. 

Changbin doesn't even know if he really even slept, the first rays of sunlight now peeking through the drapes. _The last few days_ , he is once again reminded. He should make them count.

  
  
  
  


Fate, or rather politics, doesn't seem to agree with Changbin’s sentiment. As it turns out, Jisung’s marriage also entails several pre-departure responsibilities. 

Five days are already lost to paperwork and meetings, even with Changbin helping wherever necessary. This mostly consisted of reminding Jisung to eat, bringing him tea, and occasionally dragging him out to take a short walk for the fresh air. Changbin had expected that he wouldn't be able to sit through Jisung's long work sessions, stretching out into the late hours. But he finds that he doesn't mind watching Jisung work. All those years they spent learning under the same tutors, but he realizes he has never really seen Jisung at work.

Now that he's in the same room as a fully immersed Jisung, Changbin notices the smallest details. Like the slight furrow of Jisung’s brows when he's confused, or the way he sticks out his tongue just a bit when he's putting in the last few details on his work. Buried in paperwork, he's all seriousness. But whenever Changbin calls his attention, he immediately falls back to soft smiley Jisung. It makes Changbin’s heart skip a beat every time. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung’s last meeting ends late afternoon of Changbin's fifth day in the palace. As soon as the council room opens, Changbin springs up from his seat, greeting the dignitaries while making sure to not engage in an actual conversation. Jisung exits the room last, stretching and yawning. It's quite un-princely of him, but Jisung is a prince and no one can blame him for being tired after five restless days.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jisung smiles, very willing even though he's evidently tired.

Changbin wordlessly takes his wrist and runs. Jisung picks up soon enough, running alongside him. They're both laughing, ignoring the surprised looks of the guards and maids, and occasionally, council members, that they pass. There's a sense of freedom in running through the halls of a palace where chaos isn't usually welcome; it's something Changbin had only ever felt as a teenager, from Jisung giving him ridiculous dares that should never have been allowed in a palace.

They run until they're outside, where horses are waiting for them. Jisung doesn't even hesitate when Changbin asks him to get on one and follow him. The wind laps in their faces and they're going fast, and they're still laughing and screaming their hearts out. It's a wonderful feeling, running towards something alongside someone, knowing that eventually they'll reach but never having to wonder who would do it first. That's what his relationship with Jisung is-- running together but never having to fear being left behind.

Changbin halts his horse, and Jisung follows. He is pleased to see that his attendants had followed his instructions well. It's worth it to see Jisung's face light up upon seeing the view.

They're at a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun is setting at the horizon, casting a hazy glow to the entire landscape. Beside him, Jisung breaths in the fresh salty air, and it looks as if all the tiredness is taken from him and blown with the wind.

"So," Jisung starts, already teasing. "What is this, cliff-diving, birdwatching, or something boring like whatever that mysterious picnic basket is for?"

Changbin laughs. "Actually, I was going to go for something like skydiving or paragliding, but I didn't think your frail scaredycat ass can handle it."

"Oh god, is that a grill? Are you cooking for me?"

Sure enough, a small grill is set up beside the picnic basket and a cooler, just like Changbin requested. It was far from a fancy dinner, but he did want to cook for Jisung even though his lessons didn't really cover cooking. "I will. You have to know I'm quite skilled. I can cook hotdogs and burgers and… well, hotdogs and… burgers…"

"Fancy. I’m excited.”

They set up everything, conversation flowing easily. As the last rays of sunlight reach them, they toast with champagne and the barely-warm grilled cheese packed in the basket. The air is getting chilly, but warmth spreads through Changbin. For the first time in the last few weeks, he feels at ease. Jisung is right beside him again, laughing without abandon. It's like nothing has changed at all. 

Despite his best efforts, the hotdogs and patties come out a little burnt. Still edible, Jisung assures him. Yet Changbin can’t help but feel bad; he had chosen the meal because he knew how much Jisung enjoyed them from his travels to the urbanized cities. Jisung must have noticed, because suddenly he’s making over-enthusiastic noises as he eats. Evidently fake but it does make Changbin smile.

“You’re so weird, Ji. I can’t believe you’re getting married before me.” As soon as he says it, Changbin realizes they haven’t really talked about the wedding. It’s too late to take it back, and he finds himself holding his breath.

“That’s true, but I _am_ more handsome and irresistible than you, so there’s that.” Jisung doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable with the topic that Changbin wonders if he had been overthinking all this time. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t think so either. But Prince Seungmin is a good ruler and a suitable mate. The union will be good for both our kingdoms.”

“Do you like him?”

“I do like him, but not in that way. Maybe not yet, maybe never. We both know these kinds of marriage are never for something as childish as love.” Changbin flinches at the bitterness with which Jisung spat out that last word. But then Jisung is smiling again, albeit sadly, and he wonders if he just imagined it. “Seungmin is nice and sweet, and I don’t mind spending the rest of my life with him.”

Changbin decides to leave it at that. He curses himself momentarily for even bringing up the topic. Jisung had been so happy and they had been carefree of their current troubles, and he just had to ruin that. 

“You’re overthinking again,” Jisung says, interrupting his thoughts. “I know you, Changbin. You’re always trying to fix things. Don’t do that. This isn’t your problem. _I’m_ not your problem anymore.”

Jisung knows him too well. And he’s right, Changbin had only always ever wanted things the way they were with Jisung, but now that it’s changing, there’s not much he can do about it. It terrifies him, but he’s helpless and desperate and he’s choosing to just cling to this Jisung that is with him right now. 

“I’m sorry I killed the mood. I’m just tired, I guess. Do you want to go back?”

  
  
  
  


They don’t talk on the way back. Between the whistling of the wind and the soft clopping of the horses’ hooves, a thousand thoughts run through Changbin’s head. All of them about Jisung, but none of them helpful at all.

They get to Jisung’s bedroom door soon enough, neither of them speaking. Jisung hesitates at the door, and Changbin is flooded with hope. For what, even he does not know.

“Thank you for tonight, Changbin,” Jisung offers. “And… there’s something I wanted to ask.”

“Anything.”

“Please forget what I said.” Changbin is confused, immediately scanning his brain for what Jisung meant, what he said that day that he’d rather leave forgotten. “What I said weeks ago, before- Before all of this happened.” _Oh._ “I know that’s what you want too. And I’m saying it’s okay, so let’s do that. We’re best friends, let’s leave it at that.”

Changbin has nothing to say to that. Is that what he really wants? Is that what Jisung wants?

He doesn’t get to ask. “Good night, Changbin,” Jisung says silently, before closing his door.

He’s getting what he wants, Changbin has to remind himself. Their old friendship back, no one-sided feelings, no rejections, no hurt feelings. Just him and Jisung and their ironclad friendship. They’re friends, and that’s all they are.

So why is Changbin tossing and turning in his bed, and why are Jisung’s words still haunting him in his sleep?

  
  
  
  


Changbin had hoped that the unwelcome feelings would go away after he slept. 

They didn’t. The day greets him with warm sunlight on his face and a familiar giggling from the foot of his bed. 

“Wow, I’ve forgotten how ugly you look when you’re asleep.”

Changbin groans, throwing a pillow at the direction of the voice even before he opens his eyes. But he’s not even annoyed. The fact that Jisung is here meant something, and he sure isn’t doing anything to sabotage that.

“Wake up, Bin. I’m bored and I know you have something planned.”

That wakes Changbin up. Just the idea of the day ahead gets him to frantically get up and start to get ready.

Not even an hour later, they’re out of the palace. It isn’t completely unauthorized, considering Felix is in on it. But he still _is_ stealing Jisung away without guards following them. And yet Changbin feels little guilt in sneaking out the kingdom’s prince; they’ve done it too many times to count, though mostly at night and in the middle of big events. It’s a little more risky in broad daylight, but Changbin is far too excited to care. It doesn’t even dampen his mood when Jisung kept bugging him to spill the surprise during their entire walk.

It paid off, after all. They reach the house without a hitch, and they are immediately welcomed through the back door. As soon as Jisung saw the man inside, he rushed in to tackle him into a hug. 

“Hyunjinnie! You’re here! Look, Bin, Hyunjin is here! Look!” 

There’s pure joy in Jisung’s eyes and it makes Changbin’s heart swell with pride and happiness, because he made that happen. He can’t wait to give him more, and even more after that. He knows he’d give him everything just so that smile never leaves.

Changbin is once again able to see the Jisung he spent so much of his childhood with. Jisung is squealing and jumping all over as he discovers that Chan is there too, as well as Jeongin, Jisung’s favorite among his attendants and the only one he trusts with sending official messages. Even with Felix, who is literally his twin brother. 

Changbin watches Jisung smother everyone with affection. He finds it amusing that Jisung doesn’t even ask what everyone was there for, just slips into casual conversations and occasional exclamations of “Wow! You’re all here! Oh my god, is this my bachelor party?”

“You wanted one.” Jisung positively beams at that.

“Then what are you all sitting around for?”

  
  
  
  


Ever since Jisung started travelling as part of his duties, he always brought back stories of foreign traditions he had found amusing or of practices he wanted to try. He had seemed particularly curious of parties; the revels and untethered freedom in them. No decorum, no manners required, and all problems aside. It seemed to be a good idea before, but it’s hard to actually pull off; Changbin can’t really get away with bringing himself and the kingdom’s precious son to a rave. Thankfully, he finds out that bachelor parties are a thing and considering the circumstances, appropriate.

Changbin did his best to set it all up at short notice, with the help of Chan and some of his best attendants, and he can’t help feeling he did a good job. There are speakers blasting music-- the party kind, not the classical music of typical palace parties-- and there are various foods and drinks and common people wine (or beer, it turns out), most of which he’s only heard from Jisung. He even got movies prepared, titles that Jisung had wondered about in passing. Despite all his preparations he’d been worried that six people are not enough to constitute an actual party, but it turns out Jisung doesn’t seem to mind. They all fill in the cozy house just enough, and it helps that there’s also an indoor pool that Jisung hadn’t hesitated to jump into upon finding it.

Felix and Jeongin had helped him set it all up as well, and it’s all thanks to them that there hasn’t been a palace lockdown and kingdom-wide panic for Jisung’s absence. Hyunjin is just the icing on top of all of it. Jisung is especially fond of him, a friend they’d made together and spent a lot of good memories with. Getting everyone there involved a lot of pulling connections and sneaking through kingdom security, but it’s all definitely worth it to see Jisung surrounded by the people he adores.

At the moment, Jisung and Felix are wrestling a slightly terrified Jeongin into the pool. Chan and Hyunjin are at the edge of the pool, simply watching and laughing at Felix’s pleas for him to help.

Changbin is content watching them all from the couch on a corner of the room. But with being alone, his thoughts start coming down on him. _Is this what a normal life looks like?_ He wonders. To people their age, in cities he had only ever heard about, this is what enjoyment is. They laugh freely and live freely and do what they want with their days. None of them have the burden of a kingdom on their shoulders, not like he and Jisung and Felix and even Chan do. Distantly he wonders if he will be granted such freedom in his next life. And if in that next life he will still be Jisung’s friend and if he can still watch him smile then.

“You can’t possibly be having fun from here,” Hyunjin says, cutting through his thoughts. He hands Changbin an opened beer, so he takes it even though he’s not the least bit curious about it.

“You don’t know that,” Changbin counters.

“You looked like your mind was miles away. Trust me, I know.” Changbin doesn’t question that. “How are you two doing?”

There are a lot of answers Changbin can give to that. Because if he’s being honest, despite Jisung’s request just last night, Changbin still feels like he’s missing something. He doesn’t feel the relief he had been expecting, even though his friendship with Jisung has pretty much gone back to the way it was. For him, it’s still too complicated, but he can’t put it into words and all that comes out is, “We’re fine.”

Hyunjin scoffs. “You don't look like you believe that.”

“But I should, right? Jisung told me himself to forget. He wants our friendship back just as much as I do. We’re fine, aren’t we?”

“Is that what you want?” Changbin has asked himself that a million times over, but it still hits differently coming from someone else. Even then, he doesn’t know the right answer. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I do want us back, but it feels wrong and I don’t know why.”

“You have a lot to figure out, and I think you have to do it by yourself. But you have to do it fast, because we both know you don't have a lot of time left.” Hyunjin just put all his thoughts into words, but that did not make dealing with it any easier.

  
  
  
  


Changbin hadn’t expected the party excitement to last throughout the whole day, but evidently he had underestimated Jisung’s endless and infectious supply of energy, pulling everyone in with him so that none of them are left behind. It’s just another one of Jisung’s charms. 

It’s Felix who breaks it to Jisung that he’d somehow gotten permission that they not return to the palace that night. He was not even able to go into the how of it before Jisung is once again shrieking in excitement and tackling Felix into a hug. 

Hyunjin cooks for them, filling them with what must have been the best meal Changbin has ever had. The food is divine, and the company just makes it much much better. When they’re all full it’s also Hyunjin who bosses them around to change into sleeping clothes for a night of movies. It’s fascinating to see Hyunjin in control of them, considering he’s the only one working outside the palace. It’s a good look on him.

It’s all too domestic. They are all crammed into the living area, too many people in a smaller space than Changbin is used to, but he has never felt as content and at peace at that moment. But then Jisung is next to him and cuddling up to him and suddenly he’s uneasy from the way his heart is beating a little too fast. He briefly catches Hyunjin’s knowing gaze, but he refuses to acknowledge whatever that means. 

As the night deepens and the movie credits roll in, everyone decides to turn in for the night. Everyone except Jisung, it seems. Despite his consecutive yawns and drooping eyelids, Jisung is insisting he can stay up for a little longer and that it’s his party and therefore his rules. 

Somehow through the protests, Changbin gets Jisung into one of the free beds and tucks him in. He’s about to leave when Jisung catches his wrist. “Don’t go, Binnie,” he murmurs. “I’m still awake.”

Changbin smiles at him fondly, taking a seat at the side Jisung has left empty.

“Lie down, stupid. You’re too tall like that.”

When he does, Changbin is taken by surprise as Jisung wraps an arm around his waist to pull himself closer. 

“Good. Stay here. Don’t go.”

The proximity to Jisung is once again making Changbin’s heart flutter. He tamps that down immediately, because it’s not like this is weird. Jisung has hugged him before, and they have shared a bed as kids. 

Jisung is silent for a while, and his eyes have finally closed all the way. Changbin thinks he’s asleep, but then Jisung whispers faintly, “I’m scared, Binnie.”

Changbin feels his heart break. The Jisung he knows is fearless and relentless and always up to a challenge. It had been difficult for Changbin to crack through the tough exterior, and seeing through it only made Changbin all the more protective of him. 

“Everything is changing, Binnie. I knew that when I said yes to Seungmin. But today…” Jisung sniffles. “Changbin, I can’t lose you.”

Words have never been Changbin’s strong suit. So he wraps his arms around Jisung, holding him close to him, letting his best friend know he’s there. “You won’t.” 

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


It takes a few seconds before Changbin remembers where he is. The sun is shining outside, but the drapes are different and the window is different, and… And Jisung is next to him, sleeping peacefully. His right cheek is squished on the pillow, and Changbin is very tempted to poke it.

In the morning light, Jisung is ethereal. His hair is sticking up and his face is a little swollen, his lips slightly chapped, but Changbin thought he looked beautiful like this, peaceful and unbothered by the world. It dawns on him that _this_ is what Prince Seungmin will be waking up to every day. While Changbin feels fortunate to see Jisung like this just once, Prince Seungmin will be seeing it for the rest of his life. He wonders if Prince Seungmin will appreciate it like he does, if he will look at Jisung like this and be overcome with a great desire to kiss him too. 

_Where did that come from?_

Changbin panics, jerking away from Jisung. The movement wakes Jisung up, unaware of the effect he just had on Changbin. 

Jisung smiles lazily. And Changbin’s brain goes _oh god I have to get out of here._

“Breakfast,” he blurts out as he jumps out of the bed. “Come down for breakfast soon.”

  
  
  
  


Hyunjin eyes him over breakfast, raising his brow in question every time their eyes meet. Thankfully, no one else seems to notice his jumpiness. Jisung, recharged by the long sleep, is once again all smiley and jumpy and extra sentimental when he’s told that Hyunjin has to head back home immediately. 

Later, the rest of them are escorted back to the palace by the guards that had apparently been outside the entire time. Jisung doesn’t mention the previous night, and Changbin isn’t really keen to discuss whatever that was. The last thing he wants is Jisung keeping his distance again, right at the last day before he leaves.

As soon as they get back, Jisung is immediately swept into his room by his attendants. It is his last day in the palace after all, and he is expected to bid his goodbyes.

Changbin is left to his thoughts once again.

  
  
  
  


“Oh thank god, there you are!” Jisung exclaims the next time they see each other. Changbin found himself a spot at the garden, hidden enough to be seen only if someone was actually looking.

It’s already dark again, almost like the day just rushed through, mocking Changbin with the fleeting time he has left with Jisung. He isn’t expected at the actual wedding, after all. The Kim Kingdom honors marriage as a ritual of joining power rather than an event for glamour or revelry.

He doesn’t have to look to know that Jisung has taken a seat right beside him. “I just got away from all that. I swear there are people in there I have never seen before in my life but they’re all weepy and saying they’ll miss me.”

Changbin tries not to sound too sad. “Everyone _will_ miss you, Ji.. Not just here, everyone back home too.”

“Oh. Right. I’m definitely gonna miss the cinnamon rolls too. And the maids who let me in everywhere I want. Man, I should have gone to visit. Tell them goodbye for me, will you?”

Changbin hums in affirmation. The words sound so final, and he isn’t quite ready to face that, even though there isn’t anything he can do anymore. 

“I never got to thank you, by the way. For yesterday. For bringing them all together. I didn’t know I could have that much fun. Thank you for giving me that, Bin.”

Changbin feels the tears fall before he can even try to stop them. He doesn’t look at Jisung, hoping that the darkness is enough to hide his sadness just a little longer. 

“For every day before that too. Every single one, starting from that day you didn’t push me back out that window. For never chasing me away. For letting me hold your hand and drag you along with me. You’re my favorite person, Binnie. Always been, always will be.”

There is no way Jisung doesn’t know he’s crying now. He is sniffling and frantically wiping his face with his cuffs. But the tremble in Jisung’s voice as he speaks is telling, and Changbin knows this isn’t just hard for him. That maybe it’s not just his heart that is breaking.

He finally builds up the nerve to look Jisung in the eyes, but he regrets it almost immediately. Even in the dark, Changbin can see the pain and sadness in there. He’s pretty sure Jisung can see the same in his eyes as well. “Jisung, Ji, please don’t- _Please_ don’t forget me. Tell me we’ll still talk. Tell me I won’t lose you, _please_ -”

“I won’t. I promise, I promise, Bin. _I promise_ …” Changbin brings a hand to Jisung’s cheek, wiping the tears that fall there. Jisung rarely cries, not when he can help it. He has only ever cried twice in front of Changbin: once when Felix had gotten in a bad accident, and the second when… when he confessed to Changbin. 

That single memory brings back all the confusing feelings Changbin has been having. The flutters in his chest, the odd beating of his heart, the jealousy when Prince Seungmin was close, the desire to keep Jisung happy at any cost, and the way he _really_ wants to kiss Jisung.

So he does. 

Jisung’s lips are soft and sweet, even beneath the salt of the tears that continue to fall. It takes a few seconds to register that Jisung is kissing back, just as desperate, just as wanting. So Changbin pulls him closer, his free hand catching the back of Jisung’s neck. It’s a constant push and pull, a give and take, and it feels so _so_ right. This is what Changbin wants, having Jisung as close as ever. He wants to keep him there, to never have to let him go.

They finally part, their foreheads connected, mouths breathing so close to each other. The realization hits so suddenly. Changbin is _in love_.

“Don’t go,” Changbin whispers. 

Jisung pulls away, as if waking up from a trance. Tears continue to fall from his eyes and he’s panicking, hands raking through his hair. “ _No_ , nononono, this is wrong… _Fuck…_ ” He stands up, but Changbin grabs his sleeve just in time to keep him from walking away.

“Jisung…”

“No, Changbin, what the _fuck_ was that? You said… you fucking said you didn’t love me back and now… What was _that_?” Jisung is yelling, tripping over his words. Changbin knows he’s confused. Changbin is too. “If you’re doing this just so I don’t leave…”

“No! No, it’s not that! Jisung please…” Changbin is standing up now, bringing both hands to Jisung’s face to make him meet his eyes. “Jisung, I’m _in love_ with you.”

Jisung’s closes his eyes. He’s shoulders shake with tears. Changbin wishes he could make it stop, to be the one to make Jisung feel better. To be the person Jisung _needs_.

“Jisung, please look at me,” he pleads, bringing their foreheads together. “I know it took a while. I know I may be too late. But Jisung, look at me and tell me you don’t love me anymore. Tell me that, and I won’t force you to stay.”

Changbin is all too aware of every second that passes. It’s terrifying, it’s as if slipping from his fingers even when he’s holding him right now. When Jisung finally meets his eyes, Changbin foolishly hopes for the best. 

“Bin… Binnie, I do love you. I never stopped.” Changbin lets out the breath he had been holding. His heart jumps, and he moves to hug Jisung, until, “But it’s too late.”

Changbin’s world comes crashing down. Jisung takes his hands and carefully drops them. He can’t move, can’t quite believe how he finally had the courage to hand his heart over, only to have it crushed at the next moment. It’s all so unreal. 

Jisung drops a lingering kiss on Changbin’s forehead. “Goodbye, Changbin.”

Jisung walks away. Maybe for the last time. Maybe for forever.

And Changbin lets him.

  
  
  


◇◇◇

  
  
  


The days blur by. 

Changbin works in autopilot, going through the duties that had accumulated during his week away. And even when he finishes them, he keeps going, taking in more work, more training. Anything to keep him busy.

Anything to keep Jisung out of his head.

It never works. Maybe it’s that he never took off the bracelet anymore. Maybe it’s the memories haunting him from every corner of the palace. Maybe it’s the lingering taste of Jisung on his lips. Maybe it’s that he doesn’t want to forget.

Every once in a while, his phone pings with a new message. Several times a day, every single day. He never looks at it.

Chan is worried, but Changbin brushes him away. He doesn’t have the strength to tell him why. He feels empty, all the tears dried out long ago, all the love he has to give taken by a boy an ocean away.

Changbin’s days are once again dull, all the colors drained away. He wonders if they will ever come back.

  
  
  
  


Nobody ever knocks at Changbin’s door anymore. He wakes up by himself and makes sure to get all his duties done before he heads to his chambers. He had also made it clear to his attendants that all meetings should be scheduled; he won’t be taking surprise appointments, no matter how important they are.

That’s why it's unsettling to hear the soft rapping at his door as he’s getting ready for the day. When he opens the door, the attendant shrinks under his gaze, evidently wanting to be anywhere else. “I apologize, Your Highness, but a guest requests your presence at the entrance.”

“I thought I made it clear I will not be taking unscheduled appointments.”

“I told him so, Sir!” The maid says defensively before realizing she just raised her voice at the _Prince_. “I informed him of your conditions, but he was adamant. He refuses to leave until you see him.”

Changbin sighs. Whoever it is evidently has no respect for his time, and he’s not particularly looking forward to that. “Fine. I’ll be right out.”

  
  
  
  


He spots the guest right away, standing next to a car, his back to Changbin. It must really have been urgent that they had no intention of staying long.

“I will have you know-” Changbin starts, but the guest turns around and the words die on his tongue. “Prince Seungmin.”

“I’m glad you still recognize me after two months. Now get in.”

Two months. Has it been that long? Changbin shakes off the thoughts. “Prince Seungmin, you must understand your presence is unannounced. I’m afraid I cannot accommodate you at the moment.”

Prince Seungmin is unfazed. He stares right back at Changbin. “I didn’t think you'd be this difficult, but since you’re apparently on a time limit, I will make this quick.”

“Please.”

“I mean no harm, and I do not intend to cause any unnecessarily. However, I am not taking no for an answer. The moment I arrived, I sent in word that if you refuse to come with me, I _will_ have our trading _and_ military contract withdrawn. I am to be crowned King soon, and I won’t hesitate to make that my first decree. You're smart, Prince Changbin, I doubt you’d intentionally choose to clash with an influential empire if you can help it.”

Changbin is left no choice. He concedes, stepping toward the car. A valet opens the door for him. He hesitates for a beat.

Apparently, it's enough for Prince Seungmin to notice. “Nobody’s in there.”

True enough, the back seat is empty. Changbin silently chides himself for thinking otherwise. 

Prince Seungmin follows, taking the seat next to him. “Let’s go,” he simply tells the driver. 

Changbin waits for Prince Seungmin to speak first. He has already brandished his higher position, and Changbin is powerless to fight that. Not that he wants to; Prince Seungmin has already bested him in so many ways. There’s no use proving that further. Whatever it is the prince wants, he will get anyway. 

What the prince says next is something Changbin never would have guessed. “Prince Jisung and I never got married.”

He can tell there’s more to it, so Changbin waits. He doesn’t really have words anyway.

“He came to the kingdom. Just a few days more and he would have been my husband. I was under no illusion that he might somehow learn to love me during that time, but I was willing to try. I proposed to him again, the way I’ve heard the city people do, with the ring and everything. But he refused to take it. You can imagine how confused I was.

“He assured me he’s still marrying me, that he’s not backing out from the union. But that he can’t accept the feelings I had for him because, well, he’d already given his heart to someone else.”

Changbin inhales sharply. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He can’t tell where it’s going. 

“Judging by your expression, you already know who this person is.”

“I- I don’t understand. He told me it was too late.”

“And I told him it wasn’t. I know political marriages are way more common, but sue me for being a hopeless romantic at heart.” Seungmin laughs lightly. “It hurt me, what he said. But I figured he must have been hurting much much more. And what kind of monster would I be to keep the person I love from his own happiness?”

“What does this mean?”

“If you're worried about the political ties, they will be fine. Both to yours and Jisung’s. I may have blackmailed you earlier, but I am not one to hold personal grudges. You can be assured that I still hold both of you with the highest esteem.”

The car comes to a halt, but Changbin barely notices. He is still trying to wrap his head around all of it. “I still don’t understand…”

“It means, Prince Changbin, that for the past two months, instead of moping around and drowning yourself in work, you could have actually been spending time with the love of your life, if you only had the balls to check your fucking phone.”

The sudden shift in Prince Seungmin’s behavior must have been the extra push Changbin needed to let himself hope again and believe what is now suddenly right in front of him.

“Okay, I could not have made that any clearer. Get out of my car right now or I swear I will drag you out myself.”

Changbin does as he’s told. As soon as he closes the door, the car drives forward, not even waiting for him to step back. 

He recognizes the village now, suddenly feeling conscious as the residents recognize him and immediately fall on one knee and bow. He acknowledges them, but he’s distracted as he realizes where he had been dropped off. It’s Hyunjin’s bakery. _Why?_

As if on cue, the door opens. Hyunjin is just as shocked to see him, offering his own halfhearted bow for show. Hyunjin fires off with questions just as the door closes, but his words melt in the background. Changbin now understands why Prince Seungmin brought him there.

Across the room, at the table where Changbin had learned about Jisung’s engagement all those weeks ago, sits Jisung himself. When their eyes meet, everything clicks into place.

Jisung runs and Changbin catches him in his arms. “You’re here.”

“I am.” It feels surreal, that Jisung is there with him. At that moment, nothing else matters. Distantly, Hyunjin mumbles something about giving them space.

Jisung steps back, grabbing Changbin’s face and pinching his cheeks, all while in disbelief. “You’re real. You're really here.”

Changbin laughs. He can’t quite believe it either. He leans forward, pressing a kiss on Jisung’s lips. “I really am.”

“Oh my god,” Jisung is laughing now too. "You kissed me. I'm yours now, you can't take it back."

Changbin smiles, kissing him again just because he can. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jisung is happy. He kisses Changbin too, over and over again. “I missed you.”

Changbin’s heart is so, so full. There are still a lot of unanswered questions, of why he was there, what Prince Seungmin had to do with all of it, how all this time, Jisung was in his kingdom, and Changbin didn’t know. But all those questions can wait, because right now, Jisung is looking at him with unguarded affection. He’s so beautiful, and all for him and only him.

“I’m never letting go of you again,” he whispers into the small space between them. 

“Good, because I’m never leaving.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
  
  


♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end and are reading this, thank you so much for giving this 16k+ fic a chance <3 Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated :)
> 
> Give the other fics from the fest a read too!
> 
> ◇◇◇
> 
> Hi! I don't have socials because I deactivated my Twitter a while back but please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> To all the lovely kudos and comments I have received, thank you so so much. They really do make my day. I won't be replying to each one because I feel like I'll just be repeating words but again, your comments make me very happy 💖
> 
> And! About Seungmin, since some comments mentioned him... I originally thought of having a Jisung perspective here but then it would have been way longer. So.... Seungsung spinoff maybe? But Seungmin gets his happy ending with *?
> 
> Lastly, to the amazing SKZ Jukebox mods, a big big hug for this opportunity. And for being patient with me. Full disclosure, for both of the check ins I only turned up with 1k words (lol) and went beyond deadline with 16k. Sorry for procrastinating 😅
> 
> Again, thank you lovely readers! Check out the other works from skzjukeboxfest too 💖


End file.
